How Melanie Paine and Kaleb Nation Met
by EdwardCullenLAVER
Summary: Kaleb twilight guy and melanie msquared productions meet and go on some awsome adventurs!


How Melanie and Kaleb Met

It was a wonderful Sunday aftrnoon and Melanie had not gone to church. Bceause sh is morman, she goes to church. No, instead of going to hruch, she and Mediya were on thyre way to Twilight Live in Los Angeles California. Kaleb had not been to a big Twilight thing yet so this was big. He was in the green room talking to Bailey who is Nomoremarbles on youtube.

"Hey! Did you here some other twilight youtube people are coming to this event?" Bailey said to Kaleb.

Kaleb rolled his eyes in a very jerky manner, "Like who? You know you and I are the only ones that matter."

"Oh c'mon Kaleb, we can at least be nice to them. Even if they aren't that improtant. You know nikmarie64?"

"Who?"

"Guess not, How about Kayla? She's cool, shes my friend."

"You mean the one that's creepy obsessed with Jasper? Ew."

"Okay well what about Melanie and Medeya from Msquared?"

"They only have like one popular video. What are they even doing here? I've done more for the fandome than they have. I'm a GUY who reads TWILIGHT. Do you even know what that takes to walk down a street with that? I COULD GET SHOT."

"Okay well everyone thinks your gay anyways so you might as well just come out of the closet already."

"I'm not hay!"

"Whatever, anyway Msquared are volunteers or something, I don't know."

"Of course bailey, all you know is how sexy rob pattinson is."

"Hey!" Bailey said giving him a shove, "Well all you know is knoams and recess peanut butter cups. Speaking of which, hear's some at the table now if you want-"

But before Bailey could finish her sentence, Kaleb was already there gorging himself on the tiny peanut butter filled chocolates and ramen noodles."

"Oh kaleb…" Bailey sighed and walked away.

But then from way off on one side was a big flash, and then out of the wall there came a big huge train like a bomb breaking, even thouh they were on the 2nd floor!

"OMG" said bailey, but Kaleb had his headphones on and he was listening to womanizer again and he didn't hear her or the bomb. But then Melanie fell through the door

"YOUR NOT ALLOWED IN HERE' said Kaleb because NOBODY was since Robert pattinson was coming there (OKAY I know he wasn't really there but this is my story lol) later that day. But Melanie ran in and pulled the headphones off Kaleb's head.

"THERES A TRAIN DUMMY" she said, and he jumped up and dropped his Sansa mp3 player on the floor. But then, he didn't know who she was, but since there was a train that broke the wall, it didn't matter.

Suddenly, the train was going really fast, and they ran into the little closet that was in the green room (Bailey was there too already but she forgot her camera).

"My reeses!" Kaleb sobbed.

Melani closed the door of the closet. They heard things blowing up outside, but nobody said anything, because they were too afraid.

After a few minutes, the noises finly started to stop, so Melanie tried to push the door open, but it was locked!

"Oh no!" she said. "We can't get out!"

Kaleb tried to kick the door, but it was too stuck, even when he broke a stick off the tree and threw it.

"wait!" Kaleb said suddenly. "What is a tree in here for?"

Suddenly it felt very cold. Bailey, who had been curiously quiet, tunred and saw a bright white light coming from the back of the closet in the green room. Only there wasn't a light in the closet because then it would catch on fire!

"What is that?" Bailey said. Kaleb stepped forward, and looked out the back. There were a bunch of trees and snow all over, and a lamp post in the middle.

"Is this where I think it is?" Melanie asked.

"I think so," Kaleb said, touching the snow. "By the way who are you?"

So Melanie told him she was Melanie.

"I guess we better go this way," said Bailey, shivering since there were no coats in the green room closet (DUH okay jess be4 you hoolabon at me this is in the Borderd WESTWOOD in CALIFRONIA so they don't even have coats there because it's the beech and hot, not all closets are for jackets, this was a broom closet ok? Srry to people jess is my bff hi jess 3 )

So they all walked out into the snow place, and closer to the lamp post.

"Darn, and I forgot all my scarfs at home," Melanie whined.

"I don't want to hear the word scarf the entire time we are in narnia, ok?" Kaleb and Bailey said at the same time.

"Can I sing hanna Montana?" Melanie asked.

"NO" they both said. Melanie started to cry like in the M2 Productions parody video like Bella when Edward left.

"ALIGHT ALRIGHT" kaleb and Bailey said. "SING HANNAH MONTANA"

So Melanie started singing. Lucky for her, she had forgotten she had a plaid scarf in her pocket, so it kept her nice and warm. Unfortunately for Kaleb and Bailey, they did not buy scarfs.

"I'm so mad we didn't buy scarfs while we could" Kaleb said to Bailey.

"Told you so." Melanie giggled.

But before they could explode, something moved between the trees up ahead!


End file.
